Una Navidad entre petirrojos
by An-nekopf
Summary: Una Navidad en la que Jason reflexiona todos sus años desde que era un simple niño en las calles pasando por haber conocido aquel chico de ojos azules acero, y como este mismo chico transformó su vida que era un desastre total a una vida hermosa y tranquila en familia...


Se podían ver varias familias o parejas hasta grupos de amigos o conocidos paseando por las calles ahora concurridas de Gotham, algunos iban por compras de último momento, otros a visitar a familiares y otros solo buscando un lugar donde festejar aquella festividad, la afamada Navidad.

Para muchos en aquella ciudad esas fechas solo significaban bebidas alcohólicas, fiestas y regalos, eran personas muy materialistas y que esperarse era el siglo XXI donde todo pierde su valor y una de estas eran la familia, por ello Jason no mucho le agradaba esta fecha o alguna porque todas siempre tenían el motivo comercial y no sentimental porque este desde niño nunca se lo encontró ni en su propia familia antes de caer huérfano y vivir con molestia en orfanatos, casas de acogida y luego un par de veces en algunos reformatorios juveniles, nunca fue alguien tranquilo vivía solo y amargado no tenía muchos amigos porque todos le rehuían por su mala reputación ni que hablar de su carácter tosco pero sincero.

—Jay, ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó preocupado una cierta voz que sacó de sus cavilaciones a Jason, el cual sintió como el agarre en su mano como brazo se hacía un poco fuerte para llamar su atención.

Los ojos del mayor miraron al chico de pequeña estatura que estaba cargando en su brazo a un niño de nueve años dormido apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de quién lo cargaba, Jason sonrió al ver esos preciosos ojos azules acero y esos labios carmesí suaves al tacto y de los que tanto disfrutaba besar y con lentitud se acercó a su pareja y dio un beso en la frente para calmar al menor.

—No es nada que tengas que preocuparte, Timmy-le dijo de forma sincera usando uno de sus apodos cariñosos y tiernos que tenía para este mientras se en maravillaba de lo hermoso que era su pareja y la suerte que tenía de conocerlo y aún más de que con este tuvieran una familia.

Si era una suerte para él, en un inicio cuando su atención quedo pérdida del chico fue en una librería a la que ambos siempre asistían pero Jason nunca era regular en sus llegadas por ello nunca se encontró con el menor hasta aquel día Martes, que estaban en la misma sección de poesía y por casualidad ambos querían el mismo libro para leerlo fue desde entonces que sus encuentros en aquel lugar se hicieron más comunes, a veces hablaban de los libros que leían o ya habían leído y en otras un poco de sus vida y gustos no tardaron mucho en hacerse amigos y comenzar a salir a lugares; fue un arduo trabajo para Jason el lograr que ese chico con varias inseguridades con la vida amorosa decidiera darle una oportunidad y no la desperdicio, trato de ser el mejor novio y en parte agradeció que Tim no fuera del tipo de personas que solo miraban lo superficial como el dinero y regalos con el una cita sencilla a un parque o ver películas rentadas en la casa, hasta regalarle un libro o bebe una taza de chocolate caliente eran los mejores momentos que podían tener entre ambos.

El tiempo corrió para ellos y el pedirle matrimonio después de seis años de relación de novios fue un paso algo complicado hasta lo dudo un momento pero luego afirmó que era con la única persona que deseaba compartir su vida, pero claro siendo Jason Todd las cosas no saldrían fáciles aún con todo planeado, su mala suerte lo atacó terminando su cita romántica arruinada por una tormenta inesperada, el anillo de bodas perdido al caérsele por el drenaje de una alcantarilla ni que hablar de que pegaron gripe por estar a al intemperie. Por un momento pensó que Tim lo dejaría pero ante todo lo sufrido esa noche como una clara señal que eso no iba a funcionar, según la mente del pobre pelinegro con mechón blanco, pero todo quedó en el olvido cuando escucho un: "Aceptó", sincero con una sonrisa cálida. Ese día fue el segundo mejor de todos en la vida del joven Todd, aunque lastimosamente no pudieron tener relaciones por el cansancio de toda esa odisea.

—Sabes que puedes decírmelo sin ningún problema, aún más si es con relacionado a pasar la Navidad con mis padres...-le siguió insistiendo Tim, aunque en su mirada se puedo reflejar por breves segundos un poco de tristeza y hasta decepción. Jason sabía el porque de ello y eso era que los padres de Tim aún no aceptaban al mayor como su pareja y mucho menos como padre de sus hijos, porque pensaban que era poca cosa para su único hijo.

—Hey... No pongas esa cara larga, aunque mis suegritos no me quieran me vale un rábano, quien me interesa eres tú y solo tú puedes decirme cuando ya no quieras estar conmigo, ¿Vale?-le dijo con voz calmada y tranquila, hasta le robo un beso fugaz y vio como Tim volvía a sonreír dejando lejos esos pensamientos deprimentes.

—¡Mamá, papá, vengan a ver esto!-gritó un pequeño niño de la misma edad del pequeño que cargaba en brazos Tim, el cual llegó corriendo donde estos y tomo el brazo de su padre que tenía un par de bolsas cargando para jalarlo levemente para que lo siguieran lleno de entusiasmo.

Ambos adultos solo rieron y siguieron a su segundo hijo hasta un barandal que mantenía cercado ciertas partes del parque por el que pasaban la pequeña familia, donde a los pocos metros había un enorme escenario con un árbol gigante decorado lleno de luces y demás adornos que lucía tan llamativo a la vista de cualquier niño, y aún más al ver al pie de dicho árbol un montón de regalos de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Jason sin demora suelta su agarre de su pareja para cargar a su hijo por debajo de los brazos y subirlos a sus hombros para que tuviera una mejor vista de de aquella decoración navideña, que con cada año cambiaba un poco. Ese par de gemelos eran la segunda mejor cosa que le pasó en su vida después de casarse (sin consentimiento de los padres de Tim), desde el momento que supo que su esposo los estaba esperando no pudo contener mucho su alegría y aún menos cuando los tuvo en brazos por primera vez, Tim solo pudo atinar a reírse de alegría y toques de diversión al ver que este se negaba a dejar que una enfermera o doctor los tocase o alejarse de su lado.

Jason sonrió hasta soltó un suspiro divertido de recordar cómo se alteró en un inicio cuando uno de sus pequeños perdió un diente, o como hacía malabares para llevarlos a sus actividades o con las entregas de nota lo que fuese, aunque Tim era peor de los dos adultos, porque era el más sobreprotector con sus dos polluelos (aún más con el pequeño) se quedaba con ellos en vela si se enfermaban y siempre perseguía al par si hacían algo que para él consideraba peligroso. Eran recuerdos muy hermosos como divertidos que habían pasado con su familia.

Se quedaron un tiempo allí disfrutando la vista hasta que decidieron volver a retomar su camino a su pequeña casa, para preparar la cena de Navidad que tendrían en esos momentos en su hogar y sobretodo arreglar el lugar para la visita de los padres de Tim, los cuales siempre buscaban una excusa para criticar un poco su vida de familia o como educaban a sus hijos solo por ver un juguete tirado por allí o ver mal puesto un cuadro.

El menor dejo a Jason al cuidado de los dos pequeños mientras tomaba manos a la obra el hacer lo que quedaba de la comida confiando ciegamente que su pareja arreglaría el lugar con ayuda de sus hijos.

El tiempo corrió y estaba cerca de la hora del arribo de las dos personas mayores pero en eso el teléfono sonó y quien fue a contestarlo fue Jason creyendo vagamente que sería Roy o algún amigo suyo o de su pequeño que llamaba para decirles feliz Navidad, pero no, era un aviso casi sin pocas palabras donde los padres del menor se excusa de no poder llegar a su reunión. La pareja no le sorprendía ese abrupto cambio en sus planes era así que varias navidades dejaban plantado a su hijo y yerno, se había acostumbrado hasta el punto que ya no les importaba mucho ello o solo Tim quería aparentarlo un poco frente a sus hijos y esposo aunque sabía que esconderle las cosas a Jason era difícil y este lo noto cuando le comunicó la noticia, con simplemente ver que el menor huyó a la cocina aludiendo que debía estar pendiente del pavo que debía sacar del horno.

—Entonces, ¿Podemos ir a cambiar esta ropa de mono? Como los ancianos ya no vendrán-preguntó el mayor de los gemelos con tranquilidad, siendo reprendido por su gemelo por la forma en que se dirigía a sus abuelos. Jason quiso regañar a sus hijos pero la sola mención de los padres de Tim le hizo recordar la mirada de este al saber la noticia, dejándolo pensativo ignorante a la discusión de sus gemelos.

—Papá...-llamó el menor al ver a su padre muy distraído demasiado para lo que estaban acostumbrado el par de hermanos. Jason salió de su ensoñamiento y miro a sus dos hijos, y les revolvió el cabello para luego sonreír ampliamente por la idea que pasó por su mente.

—Tengo una idea para hacer a su mami Tim feliz de nuevo, ¿Qué dicen si me ayudan, niños?-sugirió a sus dos pequeños que intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir alegres ante la idea de su papá, Jason les hizo un gesto de guardar silencio y que lo siguieran cosa que cumplieron los dos pequeños niños.

El menor suspiró por tercera vez, Tim debía haberlo esperado de sus padres era su forma de manipularlo sentimentalmente y psicológicamente para que dejara a Jason pero no quería hacerlo lo amaba mucho como su vida con su familia unida, puede que Jason no tenía un gran trabajo pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era un caballero con él y un gran padre con sus hijos. Negó con la cabeza y termino de arreglar la cena navideña y con la idea que su esposo estaba ocupado cuidando del par de gemelos Tim se encaminó a poner la mesa y colocar la comida caliente, al tener todo listo se fue de forma directa a buscar a su familia para cenar pero le extraño no encontrarlo en la sala de estar pero sus dudas quedaron olvidadas cuando un par de fuertes brazos lo atraparon por la espalda abrazándolo como un par de labios le dieron varios besos en su cuello y rostro.

—Jay, para que me haces cosquillas...-comentó entre risas Tim mientras trataba de alejarse del mayor aunque eso solo provocaba que el aludido lo apresara más contra su cuerpo y siguiera besándolo con más insistencia disfrutando de las risas alegres del menor.

Al poco rato otro dos pares de brazos se unieron al abrazo, siendo sus dos pequeños niños que reclamaban la atención de su mamá también, mientras hacían un tierno puchero que para Tim les robo el corazón olvidando por unos instantes su tristeza y aún menos al notar que sus pequeños iban vestidos de un par de renos donde su capucha tenían un par de astas decorativas con cascabeles en cada punta de los cuernos, le pareció de lo más adorable y al estar libre de los brazos de su esposo atrapó a sus dos pequeño para llenarlos de besos.

—¿Quién le compro esos trajes, Jack, Thomas?-preguntó a sus pequeños con una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño, los dos pequeños rieron entre sí como si guardaran un pequeño secreto, lo cual llenaron a Tim más deseos de saber lo que con tanta insistencia le escondían.

—Me alegra que te gustara que nuestros dos pequeños luzcan ese traje-escucho a sus espaldas Tim la voz de Jason, y se dio la vuelta para verlo y no ocultó sus risas al verlo con una traje idéntico al de sus hijos de un reno solo que Jason llevaba un collar con un cascabel en medio.

Aún con los trajes puestos toda la familia se fue directo a comer la cena navideña a la mesa viendo divertido Tim a sus pequeños ni que hablar de Jason que siguió haciendo bromas para ver esa sonrisa en los labios ajenos hasta se puso una nariz falsa roja. Después de la cena la familia se tomó un par de fotos como abrieron los regalos alegres de cada quien siendo claro los niños con más regalos, lo que quedó de la noche se quedaron jugando y platicando entre los cuatro miembros hasta que los pequeños niños cayeron dormidos y aún usando sus trajes navideños sus papás los llevaron a dormir a sus cuartos bien arropados.

—Gracias, Jay-dijo finalmente al estar solos en el pasillo Tim con su pareja, dándole un beso de agradecimiento como de cariño. Jason lo encerró en un abrazo para tener más cerca y así profundizar más aquel gesto que pasó de cariñoso a uno fogosa que saco un par de jadeos al menor- ¿No me digas que debajo de ese traje tienes mi regalo de navidad?-cuestiono con una sonrisa maliciosa, al sentir como era alzado en brazos por su esposo para llevarlo a su cuarto.

—Puede ser... ¿Acaso rechazarías el regalo que Santa Claus te mando?-con toque pervertido pregunto Jason dejando a su pareja en la cama a recostado mientras se quitaba su traje de reno dejando a la vista unos bóxers rojos pegados antes de volver atacar los labios ajenos con hambre.

—Quizás lo acepte hasta mañana, claro sino es mucho pedir, porque hoy solo quiero disfrutar tu compañía Jay-le dijo con un susurro Tim con una sonrisa alegre abrazando a su pareja para tumbarlo en la cama a su lado y acostarse encima de este como un gato.

—Como tú digas amor-acepto Jason devolviéndole el abrazo y acomodándose más contra el cuerpo de su pequeño babybird, mientras dejaba las sabanas calientes sobre sus cuerpos para calentarlos y mantenerlos abrigados del frío invernal.

Esas navidades no las cambiaría por nada Jason, no eran egoístas ni mucho menos materialistas, tenía una familia hermosa, con dos niños cariñoso y muy lindos que eran su orgullo y su esposo un chico inteligente pero con un hermoso corazón de oro que aún teniendo todas las oportunidades de casarse con alguien de su altura prefirió cederle esa oportunidad aunque eso significaba que sus padres los rechacen, solo le quedaba disfrutar de ellos y hacer feliz y ayudar a su pareja cuando esté más lo necesitara como él lo había hecho y sigue haciendo con él.

 ** _~...Fin...~_**


End file.
